waybackhomefandomcom-20200213-history
Quinlan Family
The Quinlan family was originally from Scotstown, Ireland, which was well known area to have active members of Provisional Irish Republican Army (PIRA) in the 1970's and 80's. Both Owen Quinlan and his younger brother Marcus Quinlan were active members of PIRA in the early 70's and 80's, and remained active until Marcus Quinlan was nearly killed in 1982. The family arrived in the area in January of 1983, 6 months before Aidan and Casanova Quinlan were born. History & Leadership After their arrival in Bay Grove, Florida, Owen and Marcus Quinlan were the leaders of the Quinlan family. When Marcus passed away in 1999, Owen Quinlan took over as the sole leader of the family for the time being. It was rumored that his son ____ Quinlan was being trained to take over in the event that anything happened to his father. In 2001, Owen Quinlan took ill with a severe case of pneumonia which lead to him needing to step away from the role of leader for a few months. ____ Quinlan filled in as leader, and when Owen was returned to health again, he and his son began training Aidan Quinlan to take over and run the family as Owen and Marcus had in the past. It is rumored that Casanova was also asked to begin training and declined, his reasoning is unknown. In late 2003 the family started an unspoken conflict with the Hellhounds Motorcycle Club. The MC had set a meeting in a Quinlan owned bar in a neighboring city, which erupted and costed thousands of dollars worth of damage to the establishment. After the incident, the Quinlan's started anonymously causing trouble for the MC by trying to use legal methods of squashing the group. Aidan Quinlan quickly realized that legal methods would not be useful as the MC had a handful of cops and lawyers in their corner to counteract every move that they made. That was when he proposed that less ethical methods might work quicker. In the beginning of 2004, Aidan and two of the captains launched an assault on one of the buildings owned by the MC. After the attack, they set it up to make it look like an outside motorcycle charter to insure that the town would think that the MC was bringing in outside trouble. These attacks continued to happen regularly, and caused a gang war between the Hellhounds and a rival MC in northern Florida, which kept them busy for a few years. They were found out, however, in 2008 and the MC launched a counter attack upon realizing that the Quinlan's were behind the attacks. The MC burnt down the pub the Quinlan's owned in Bay Grove in the summer of 2009, and while Owen and his son were busy trying to rebuild, Aidan and the captains continued their assaults on their rival, all the while trying to cover things up. Both sides have been caught up in the back and forth covered up attacks, but neither side has actually launched a full scale attack - however tensions are building toward an eruption. Members Members of the Quinlan family are organized in a hierarchy, which is similar to most crime families. Leaders Leaders are insulated from the rest of the organization. They deal directly with the most trusted members, the captains, and let the information flow through them to the lower levels of the organization. It is unknown if this was meant to keep them anonymous originally, or if they simply feel that they are better than the lower levels and do not want to associate with them. Guardians Guardians are the protectors of the leaders. While the three leaders are insulated by the captains, they felt that they needed more protection than just being kept away from the lower levels of the organization. This probably stemmed from the fact that both Marcus and Owen suffered from multiple gunshot wounds while a part of the PIRA organization in Ireland. There are five known guardians in the Quinlan family, three of which are dedicated solely to protecting one member, the other two protecting the leaders as well as their families and loved ones. Captains Captains are considered a lower level of leader, but do still answer to the three leaders. Captains are given a certain amount of soldiers that are under their control in order to carry out their day to day tasks. The captains work closely with the leaders, and serve as managers or street bosses. They are also in charge of keeping up with the day to day business of the booking and running some of the hotels and bars that the family own. This is a title that takes time to earn, and as such captains are regarded with a high level of respect. Soldiers The soldiers are not respected as much as the higher members, but they are not the lowest on the scale either. These men and women are the ones who do the grunt work and keep things running, so they are important to the organization. The soldiers do not usually see the leaders at all, with a few exceptions, but answer directly to their captains instead. They are the muscle of the group, the enforcers, and do whatever is asked of them by the captains or leaders. Associates The lowest ranking within the Quinlan Organization are the associates. These people are prospective members who have not proven themselves to reach soldier status. associates are usually sent on meaningless errands and cater to the members of the family. Policies and Rules Unlike other organizations, the Quinlan family has never seemed to have very strict polices or rules that they follow. They seem primarily focused on loyalty and keeping 'family' safe by any means necessary. While they are considered and Irish crime family, it has been noted that they do not adhere to keeping the family strictly Irish. Members from all nationalities are accepted, but they do prefer those with Irish heritage. In 1990, the first female member was introduced into the family, blazing the trail for other female members. It is unknown if the organization was strictly male beforehand, but there have been a good number of female members since.